degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/The Circle Season 1 Episode 4-How To Hate
Part 1 (Nate is in his room punching a punchingbag) (He keeps punching it then stops) (He starts to breath really heavy and lies down on his bed) (Mrs. Turner walks in the room) Mrs. Turner: Nate are you okay? Nate: No mom, that is the second match I have lost in a row. This makes me a failure. Mrs. Turner: You just need to train more and you will do better. Also take a shower before you go to bed cause it stinks in here. Nate: Goodnight mom. (Mrs. Turner walks out of the room) (Nate drinks some water and goes back to his punching bag) Nate: I......WILL.....WIN.......FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION! (Nate continues to punch the punchingbag and it falls off the hook) Nate: Dad, it happened again. Part 2 (A car pulls in front Chandler Heights. Nate gets out of the car.) Mrs. Turner: Have a great day Nate. (The cars drives away. Kaitlyn and Mark walk up to Mark.) Mark: What's up, Nate? Nate: Sucks. Kaitlyn: Uh oh. Nate: I have lost my two matches, so I need a little push. Mark: What kind of push? Nate: I don't know. Mark: Gatorade? Kaitlyn: 5-hour energy? Nate: Steroids. Mark: What? Nate: Steroids made be the answer. Kaitlyn: This way is cheating though Mark: You're acting crazy Nate: You are just jealous Mark: I was joking but it's not safe. Nate: Trust me, I'll take it once and win a match. Kaitlyn: I hope you know what you're doing. (They walk into the school.) Part 3 (In the weight room, Nate goes to the punching bag and starts punching like an animal. Leo walks to him.) Leo: Whoa! Slow down! Nate: I have to win! (A needle falls out of Nate's pocket. Leo picks it up.) Leo: What is this? Nate: Huh? Nothing! Leo: No wonder you're punching like crazy! These are steroids! Nate: So? Leo: Where did you get these? Nate: Dylan's brother. Leo: This is dangerous, Nate. Nate: But loosing two matches in a row? Leo: That's because you're not aware of what your opponent will do. Nate: I don't care. Leo: Stop! (Nate gets mad.) Nate: Aaauugg!!!! (Nate into the hallway. He bumps into Grant.) Grant: Whoa! Take a shower, you idiot! Nate: Shut up!! Grant: Chill out man, it's not like you're going to hit me. (Nate shoves Grant to the floor.) Grant: That's how you want it? Let's go then! (Grant gets up and swings at Nate but misses. Nate punches Grant repeatedly. Aqua and Leo break it up.) Aqua: NATE STOP! Nate: Let me at him! Leo: He's not worth it! (Mr. Chandler comes.) Mr. Chandler: You four! My office, now! (Mr. Chandler rakes Nate, Aqua, Leo, and Grant to his office.) Part 4 (In Mr. Chandler's office.) Mr. Chandler: Wanna explain? Nate: Grant insulted me so I lashed out. Leo: That is happened. Grant: I don't insult people. Mr. Chandler: Mr. Gregson, if you're going to lie, then lie about something I never caught you doing. (Aqua makes a smirk.) Mr. Chandler: Mr. Williams and Ms. Christian, you may leave. (Leo and Aqua leave the office.) Mr. Chandler: Mr. Turner and Mr. Gregson, after today, you two are suspened for a few weeks. You may leave. (Nate and Grant leave. Grant heads to class.) Nate: You guys we're right. Mark: Now you get it? Nate: How am I suppose to win a boxing match now? Leo: Like I said, be aware of what your opponent is going to do. Look him straight in the eyes. Nate: That'll work? Leo: It always works. Trust me. Nate: Yeah. Next time on The Circle Kaitlyn's dream is gonna comes true. Kaitlyn: I'm gonna be in the school's dance program! Aqua: That's awesome! (They hug and jump.) But Kelly wants to turn it into a nightmare. Kelly: Let's see if you can lose. Kaitlyn: How about you quit? Who will fall? (Kaitlyn does a ballet spin and Kelly jumps infront of her) All New Circle. Next week on The Cricle Wiki and Degrassi Wiki Category:Blog posts